Akatsuki in space
by Kingdark
Summary: An insanely intelligent Goa'uld finally invades a planet he has been manipulating for centuries to make the perfect host. When the Goa'uld finally invades he kidnaps hundreds of shinobi before they are able to retaliate. Eventually the Goa'uld leaves the planet and lets the survivors tend for themselves. Takes place after the 3 year time skip. CHAPTER WILL BE REPLACED SOON.


Akatsuki in space

**Story:** Akatsuki in space  
**Storylink:** s/8411514/1/ **Category:**  
**Author:** Kingdark **Last updated:** 08/09/2012 **Status:** In Progress **Content:** Chapter 1 to 1 of 1 chapters **Source:**

**Summary:** A rogue Goa'uld attacks a planet that was once protected by the Asgard but even they forgot about it. This planet happens to hold Humans that can wield a power they call chakra. The Goa'uld retreats and the survivors are left to fend for themselves. They discover the stargate network and things evolve from there. Adopted off: Akumakage-sama. Rated M to be safe for the future.

*Chapter 1*: Akatsuki in space

Red Dawn: Chronicle of the Stars

**Story:** Red Dawn: Chronicle of the Stars  
**Original Author:** Akumakage-sama

Original word count: 2849 (for the first three chapters combined)

**Summary:** After the destruction of the once great Elemental Countries, nine survivors of the massacre form a new Akatsuki with one goal in mind. Revenge. Rated M for death, killing, blood, etc. No sexual content.

Kingdark: I'm going to take the original story and use large parts of it. Some parts will be rewritten and some will vanish entirely. Read to see what I have done differently. This first chapter will contain all original three chapters combined into one since I'm not planning on publishing it until I have at least roughly ten to fifteen thousand words written.

Kingdark

Chapter 1:  
Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Stargate.

They came one day, out of nowhere. With hundreds of enormous ships, the size of which we couldn't even BEGIN to appreciate. There was no warning, no demand for surrender. They didn't land their troops to try and keep the cities intact. They simply opened fire and rained fire and death on a planet wide scale.

They stopped eventually of course. After thousands if not millions had died. But we shinobi are a stubborn sort. We have our chakra to back us up. We have learned how to survive in all sorts of environments. We have been bred for war some would say.

Whether it was the show of overwhelming fire-power or something else entirely, but for once all ninja villages were united. Those that survived anyway. It was through spying that we learned that those bastards are a race that call themselves _'__**Goa'uld'**__They are a race of parasites that burrow themselves into the human body. Their preferred spot was the neck. They could take control over whoever was unfortunate enough to be their host._

_The Goa'uld had been bred, trained and created purely for the goal of dominating those that they took control over. They had advanced technology that allowed themselves to live seemingly forever and if age did catch up with them then they would breed and the spawn would inherit the memories of both parents regardless whether they were a host or not._

_Even if you had the willpower to overpower the parasite in your body, you would never be the same again because they would have twisted your senses so it could only meet their purposes._

That wasn't the worst of all the truths they learned over the terrible impossible war campaign they fought against this terrible enemy. The most terrible truth was the fact that the host experienced all the memories of the parasite that they hosted. They experienced everything as if they ordered it themselves. They experienced the thoughts and the emotions of the memories. They watched as great empires were invaded and destroyed, watched as prosperous democracies were infiltrated and corrupted and watched as the the closest thing to an utopia was utterly destroyed. This was what broke the unfortunate hosts nine times out of ten.

And for what? The Goa'uld did it because they thought they were _gods._ They thought that whoever had created them _wanted_ them to act as they did. The Goa'uld had used what they had and had perfected it beyond anything they could have ever thought possible. They attacked a planet for slaves and soldiers then left what was left to recover, breed again just so they could come again.

The Goa'uld made a big mistake with **us** though. All shinobi had a seal on them that was meant to deny the enemy any knowledge through torture or not. It destroyed the body to a point that not even their most advanced technology could revive them. Unfortunately this seal wasn't applied on the shinobi until after the invasion which meant hundreds were taken by force.

I was lucky. I escaped. For once, the demon that had ruined my life since birth proved itself useful by proving that not even the Goa'uld was the biggest bully around. The Kyuubi and I are not friends. But we are allies that neither of us want to be ruled by freaks like the Goa'uld. The Kyuubi and I worked for days to work out an agreement we could both live with. The seal that kept it imprisoned was the most powerful it had ever seen and not even my death would release it. Therefore my death had to be extended and increased for the longest time possible. This in turn meant that it would increase my rapid healing to honest to god regeneration.

A point that favoured both of us or so he claimed. The Kyuubi had taken the knowledge of the parasite that tried to claim me and dumped all the knowledge into my mind in a way that wouldn't overwhelm me. I went from a moron to a class S genius when it came to technology thanks to my dumb luck that the parasite was a scientist.

We worked out a deal as we went so I won't bore you with the details. It doesn't stand the fact that I and those with me were forced to watch our group grow smaller and smaller. The resistance being crushed time and time again. Some of the most powerful shinobi were taken before they had gotten the seal because of arrogance that they couldn't be captured because of skill.

I watched as the fifth Hokage was captured albeit fighting. I heard through spies and rumours how my master was found in his spying and knocked out before he had a chance to fight back. Some of the best talent was captured. By now they have been taken as hosts and in worst case scenario are being forced to breed another generation of chakra wielding children for future parasites to take.

Just as quickly as those bastards came they left. Few of us remained compared to our previous number. Just enough to recover our numbers in a few generations. But they hadn't counted on one thing: I am not the only one with a tailed beast as a prisoner. I am not the only one that forcefully drained all knowledge from those cursed beasts.

I don't know how but I Namikaze Naruto, formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto have somehow assumed command over what remains of the shinobi forces. Hinata my wife. Sakura the best medic we have. Anko our interrogation specialist. Itachi knows hundreds of techniques. Konan our spy. Sasori, puppet master and only second to Konan because of a technically. Madara and Nagato or is it pain? Anyway those two are equally as powerful as me but they don't have the charisma I have. Or so they claim.

Personally I think they simply don't want to bother with the paperwork.

The people I mentioned and myself are the government over what shinobi and civilians that remain. We have gathered up anyone that is left after searching our planet for months. If no, when those bastards return they will find nothing but an empty planet. With nothing useful left behind.

Through my knowledge and that of the other hosts of the tailed beasts we have found the location of the stargate. Our way out of here. But before that we went over every hidden village in the world. We took every scroll, every piece of information that might be useful. We sealed anything and everything that might be useful.

Scrolls of taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu and scrolls that taught sealing. Nothing was left behind.

Then we trained. We taught what new children that were born from the moment they could walk. We trained. We taught our children to fight. We trained. We taught them how to kill. We trained. After a decade of training, after a mere generation we were ready. The preparations for the stargate were complete and we will take the fight to the Goa'uld no matter what it will cost us.

We are what is left of our planet. We will have our revenge. We represent a new dawn. We are the Akatsuki.

I am Namikaze Naruto.

And I swear on my way of life also known as my nindo,

THEY WILL PAY.

I swear it.

Chapter 2:  
Leaving Memories Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Stargate (sg1 or otherwise).

Word count this chapter 851  
My word count:

Catacombs, Konoha Ruins

The Hokage Tower was once a great tower that housed, not only the office of the Hokage, but also the Council chamber. Beneath the council chamber was a maze of passageways that only the Hokage and his or her most trusted people knew how to navigate. At the end of this maze was the entire library of Konoha as well as Konoha's greatest and dirtiest secrets. Since this chamber was far beneath the earth as well as protected by hundreds of protective seals it had remained intact.

Tsunade had trusted Naruto and had shared this secret with him as well as how to navigate the maze. All the ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu scrolls had been taken from this massive library and had been shared between Naruto, the one posing as Madara and Nagato himself. All scrolls and books regarding poison and medical techniques were shared by Sakura and Sasori.

The three of them had visited every shinobi village in the world past and present and had scoured every inch for more information. For more scrolls. Naruto could make hundreds of Kage Bunshin with relative ease and searching a village with that much manpower made searching for something relatively easily.

Madara simply used his eternal sharingan to look for secrets and Nagato used his other bodies to help the search in combination with clones of various sort.

Surprisingly it was Anko who had been chosen to carry the various summoning contracts. In exchange the summoning clans would go through the stargate as well and they would agree to fight for them. Some summons like the Boss of various contracts were much too big to go through the gate. Those were temporarily sealed into a scroll to be released in the next world.

What was left of the elemental nations people were gearing up for war.

X

Every living body had gathered in what was left of Konoha. All of them went through the maze with the disabled traps and into a chamber where they had placed an artefact found in spring country. Outside the main chamber the majority was waiting until their leaders were done.

Since the technology that they had available wasn't advanced enough by far to power the stargate they had taken to developing technology based on using chakra. Every shinobi with Kage level chakra reserves was in this chambers in a neutral form feeding chakra into the ring.

X

"Ninety nine percent!" Sakura reported. "Just a little longer guys!

Hearing this, those present dug into their reserves and fed what was left of their reserves into the seal that as powering the gate.

"One hundred percent! The gate has been charged, everyone scatter!"

All shinobi that had been feeding the gate scattered so they were a fair distance away from the gate.

"Beginning procedure!" Sakura reported. Slowly, the gate began to turn to the coordinates they had managed to insert.

Ever so slowly the gate began to turn.

"Code one locked!"

Naruto, for he is the only one that was still connected to the seal closed his eyes and the gate began to turn for the second time.

"Code one locked!" Sakura reported into the microphone she was wearing. "Everyone needs to gather their possessions and get ready. We don't know how long the gate will remain open. Once the sixth code has been locked in everyone needs to go through the gate in a controlled and calm way. No pushing allowed. Anyone who tries to push will be executed without warning."

Sakura knew that the people were already aware of this but it was best to keep repeating it. Technically it was a bluff. They couldn't afford in killing what was left of their people. There were barely a couple of hundred civilians left. The shinobi would walk among them to keep the peace.

"Code three locked!" Sakura reported quickly when she realized she had gotten behind.

Naruto couldn't afford to be distracted but it was obvious he was worried about something.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" Konan asked him.

A new clone popped into existence without seals or smoke. It showed just how good Naruto had become in his favourite technique.

"Boss is worried that once we go in, there is literally no going back. We don't know the coordinates of our home planet so should we forget about something..."

"Actually.." Nagato spoke up. "A few of the summon clans approached me. They told me that they understand the risks but they want to remain here. They want to give us a way to go back here should it come down to it."

"But we don't know if we can even summon them from another planet! Clone Naruto protested. "Summoning a toad costs a lot of chakra even for their weakest members!"

"That's because the Boss can choose how much chakra is required through the contract. If he decides that little chakra is required then the contract will adapt."

"Code five locked!" Sakura reported urgently.

"Let's talk about this later." Konan told them. "Al right, open the doors already and let the people come through in the chamber already!"

"Yes ma'am." Someone said back. The doors went open and the people slowly entered the chamber, far enough that the initial blast wouldn't hurt anyone.

All those present watched as the final code was locked in and a weird thing erupted from the gate only to settle to something that looked like water.

'Naruto' Nagato prompted.

"Right." Naruto muttered. With a puff of smoke dozens of copies were created and hurried into the gate. A moment later, Naruto nodded. "Everything is safe within the agreed upon perimeter."

"Al right everyone! Walk through the gate in a calm manner. Do not push and simply keep walking once you exit the gate. We have already secured the other side of the gate. Remain calm until everyone has gone through and do not get separated."

Hundreds of civilians, soldiers and samurai alike went through the gate. Scattered in the crowd were several dozen ninja disguised like regular people. Once the majority was through several explosions were heard that caused several important passageways to collapse.

There was no going back.

"Let's go." Naruto said simply. Those few that were left entered the gate leaving the chamber empty. Shortly after the gate shut down and everything was quiet except for a low hissing. Hundreds of explosion tags went off shortly after all over Konoha. The underground passageways collapsed completely leaving no trace of It behind save a crater and ruins of a village.

X

To say going through the Stargate was an interesting experience, would be putting it mildly. Entering the gate, you are greeted by thousands of swirling lights and hundreds of twists and turns before it dumps you on your destination planet. In this case a small planet that, according to the memories Naruto received from the symbiote, was completely devoid of all resources a Goa'uld might want. Looking up from his musings. When Naruto exited the stargate several tents were already being set up as well as a low stone wall thanks to the ninja from the old Iwa. This included several tunnels going underground that were still being created.

The nine strongest ninja still alive and free met up again in a larger then average tent. Hinata, Sakura, Anko, Itachi, Madara, Pein, Konan, Sasori and finally Namikaze Naruto entered the tent and looked at each other.

"We did it." Itachi muttered.

"We did." Sakura agreed.

"I can't believe it..." Naruto said quietly. "We actually **did** it!" He said louder, something of his old more naïve personally coming through.

"So what do we do now?" Anko asked the others quietly.

"We scout the area, looking for a place that has a thick and strong natural barrier." Pein informed her. "Once we have found a location like that, we create a small village around it with our military capabilities being based underground."

"My clones are already scouting the area in every direction. Each clone is capable of creating two clones before their chakra reserves are drained and they themselves are destroyed. So technically each can update the rest of the clone network three times."

Naruto's clones had been the strongest weapon in their war against the Goa'uld. Thanks to his ability to use nature chakra as a toad sage, each clone could meditate and could technically exist indefinitely. That meant that infiltration could be relatively very safe. The only downside of the clones was their fragility. A good unexpected punch would destroy them unless they were protecting themselves with a thin layer of chakra.

If one clone was destroyed, it's memories was first shared between the other clones. Then, they would 'send' that information to a clone that Naruto had with him all the time. It would prevent information overload if they were all destroyed.

A single Naruto wielding nature chakra was a force of nature. But an army of Naruto clones, each having meditated and having been charged with nature chakra was an unstoppable force because it made the Naruto clone in question very difficult to destroy.

"Just like we agreed upon, my clones are searching for a location that has a natural thick barrier of sorts and an excellent way to make a base underground."

"Agreed." His companions muttered.

"There is something though..." Naruto began but then he paused.

"Yes?"

"What about the stargate? The thick jungle prevents easy transportation and we don't really have anything that can lift it except chakra draining techniques. My clones are already fifty clicks outwards from our location and they still haven't found anything except more trees and some scary looking animals."

"You know, we could always built our underground base beneath the stargate and make a fake village near it." Sai offered.

'ah!' Sai ducked and dodged a dozen kunai and shuriken thrown his way.

"Sai!' Naruto exclaimed. "I told you not to do that already!" Naruto cried out.

"Wait, I thought you were K.I.A (killed in action) during operation blackout?"

"I was injured but I managed to get away and hide." Sai agreed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and in a burst of speed, attacked Sai to know him out. One medical analysis technique later and she let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll have to apologize to Sai later but he's clean."

"You're sure?" Madara asked darkly. "Remember that those freaks are very effective in hiding to your medical techniques.

"I'm sure." Sakura nodded.

'groan..' "Awe, Sakura why did you have to do that? Now I got that blasted headache again." Sai whined.

"It's him al right." Naruto muttered.

"What were we talking about again?" Anko asked after a moment.

"I was just saying that my clones haven't discovered any possible location just yet except for more tree's and scary looking animals." Saying that, Naruto created two clones. One dispelled itself and the other left the tent to issue the orders given to him by Naruto.

Seeing the curious looks Naruto explained. "My clone is going to warn our scout that there are some dangerous looking predators in the jungle. We don't know their capabilities or how to handle them. They are going to cut a fair amount of jungle around the initial site with several layers of walls protecting the main camp." Naruto explained.

"Can we do what Sai suggested?" Hinata asked in general.

"We should do what Sai suggested." Sasori finally spoke up. "It's only natural for a settlement to settle near the stargate. That leaves two important problems so far. Food and water. While we have dozens of coordinates of other planets that we can explore for trade and such we can't be redoing the powering system which would take weeks each time."

"Actually, we shouldn't have to power the gate up manually now. The gate should work by inserting the coordinates which would power the gate just like we saw earlier."

"So we can trade food for water and other supplies? It doesn't make much sense to make our camp here though if we can't be self sufficient."

This was true as well.

"We can be self sufficient by hunting the animals here for food. We can dig and look for water that way. We can be self sufficient. We just have to improvise a little." Sai pointed out.

"It's decided then." Naruto spoke up. "We are going to make our initial headquarters here, beneath the stargate. Agreed?"

Everyone present nodded their agreement.

"Then this meeting has come to an end. Let's go help our subordinates dig the tunnels." One moment later and the tent was empty.

**Chapter 3:**

**Of Ships and New Opportunities**

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Stargate._

Two months later (eight weeks)

The underground village and its surrounding tunnels had been finished after four weeks of constant digging tunnels and reinforcing said tunnels with seals and traps. They hadn't used the gate in that time and had focussed on finding natural resources they could use. There was a large deep river seventy miles from their camp. Naruto had made several dozen clones that would go to that river and fill dozens of large containers before sealing those containers into scrolls. This was repeated several times to built a large amount of reserves.

Those same clones had also been hunting animals to try and find what animals were eat-able so they wouldn't have to kill the few life stock that survived the war.

In the deepest part of this maze of tunnels where the village was located there was also a reinforced tower. In this tower lived their most powerful ninja still alive. It was also in this tower where they gave their orders and made their decisions. It was also where they could argue in peace.

This particular argument wasn't exactly new. The problem in solving this argument wasn't deciding which decision was right or wrong because neither was wrong but they were both right. It would be easy then right? If both were right then why not simply do both at the same time? Because both 'answers' required a lot of time.

A. LOT. OF TIME.

The argument by itself was simple. Should they focus their attention in learning and mastering more chakra based techniques or should they focus their attention in learning advanced technology? It had been an argument that they hadn't been able to solve since the underground tunnels and the village itself had been completed in the fourth week after they arrived.

Their people had been moving into the village ever since that time. The adults were taught which tunnels were trapped and which were not. They were taught how to recognize the subtle signs where to go if they ever got lost. Pein had created a seal that would allow him to have a constant sense of the tunnels. He knew exactly who entered it and where they were going. Another seal that housed a few dozen clones of Naruto each would allow them to react to any problem nearly instantly by activating the Naruto seals where it was needed.

New council chamber  
7 weeks after arrival

"Both are equally important so we should simply divide our efforts equally. Each of us is arguable as powerful as a Kage." Anko spoke up. "We have plenty of people that are interested in studying the technology we captured. We also have a lot of people out for revenge. Those are risks in the security of our village." Anko continued.

"I hate to say this but Anko's right." Hinata interrupted Anko. "I even loath to suggest it but perhaps we can use a modified seal to ensure the loyalty of our people until they are settled in."

"No." Naruto said simply. "I will not tolerate any action that can be similar to what is effectively a leash. It will create resentment and eventually it will create a situation where we cannot undo the seal out of fear they will leave completely." Naruto hated to shoot Hinata's ideas down like this but she hadn't been the same after seeing the majority of her clan being taken.

"Let's think about what has been said and decide tomorrow." Konan suggested.

'Agreed.'

New council chamber

8 weeks after arrival

"Then it has been decided? We have agreed to fuse the idea instead of focussing our attention on one. Technology based on chakra usage will prevent anyone from using it. It will give us an advantage that the Goa'uld can't steal without using our stolen people."

'Agreed.' Everyone present muttered.

For the following five years the people of the New elemental nation got settled into their new home and began studying ways to create technology and weapons based on chakra. Stolen staff weapons of Jaffa were studied and converted so it would shoot concentrated blasts of chakra instead using their natural affinities. This could do extra damage based on what their affinity was exactly.

On top of this they explored other planets very carefully, trading with planets while keeping their own identity a secret. They attacked Jaffa barracks and took their weapons. They located weak Goa'uld's attacked their worlds and took all of their technology and information.

It was through this that they managed to steal an intact Al'kesh. Every time they killed a Goa'uld they also had to deal with the Jaffa and normal civilians. At first they simply let them be but when they realized that these Jaffa would be absorbed into other Goa'uld armies they had decided to give them a choice and a chance. The Jaffa and new civilians would be given a seal that would force them to obey their orders but this seal was only for a single generation. If the Jaffa and civilians gained their trust then any new sons and daughters would never get the seal. But the first generation, be it child or adult would get the seal when they agreed to join them.

It was through this that they met the Tok'ra.

Suffice to say that the first meeting was not a good one. The shinobi of the elemental nation _loathed_ any and every Goa'uld larva. It didn't matter what or who they claimed to be. It was only thanks to coincidence that the Tok'ra was brought before the council of nine to be interrogated. Eventually the Tok'ra was released in exchange for information and an agreement of neutrality.

The captured Al'kesh had been taken apart rather quickly though so they could learn how it worked. In fact, if they wanted to adapt this technology so it would work on chakra instead then they would need to know and understand every tiny little detail no no matter how unimportant it seemed.

They did. The 'engineers' that had slowly taught themselves had studied the technology from the moment it was captured. Through the help of Naruto's clones they learned how to take the Al'kesh apart and how to put it back together.

It was thanks to the efforts of the hosts of the tailed beasts that they made as much progress as they did. They had captured several Goa'uld and had allowed them to 'take' a host of a host. The tailed beast didn't tolerate another trying to take control and killed it but not before taking its knowledge.

All hosts of the tailed beasts still lived but only one was on the council of nine. The others had no interest in leadership. Gaara though was the only exception. He was considered to be the second in command after the council of nine.

Every day the other eight of the council of nine (C.O.N) praised or cursed what knowledge the hosts had gained from the Goa'uld's they had taken. The knowledge that they had 'stolen' from these wretched creatures was worth thousands of years of horrible crimes and memories. The nine hosts of the tailed beasts had never been the most stable of people. Having these memories forced on you nearly drove them to the edge. It was only thanks to the unfailing support of their friends that none of them snapped.

By the end of their fifth year they had gained a frightening reputation. The Al'kesh they had captured looking nothing like its first appearance. The new ship had now a dark grey look with black and navy blue colouring. Despite the relative small size of the ship it was still very dangerous. The ship had hundreds if not thousands of seals reinforcing the thick armour.

The new ship now boasted an extra six plasma cannons. It now had six sublight engines giving it much needed speed and several extra cargo area's to supply the other bases that were spread across the planet. But most importantly it had a new form of hyperdrive that had gotten a much needed boost thanks to the chakra of one of the hosts.

Finishing the ship was a system of shields woven together in such a way that they would automatically back themselves up with another main shield should it fail. What the group was most proud of was the sheer fire power loaded on to the exterior.

While Sakura and Hinata felt that the ship should be named in honour of their former home, Naruto and Madara felt that it should be given a name that denoted just how strong it was. Amidst the arguing, Nagato had come up with the name of the ship that he knew would see them through so much. Through battle, conquest, and tragedy, this ship would be named in a way that would strike fear into its enemies, and pride into its creators.

It would be named the Oniryukage, The Demonic Dragon Shadow. Giving voice to his thoughts, he gave them the name he believed they would eventually view as synonymous with pride. Itachi, inspired, took his headband off walked to a nearby workbench before grabbing a nearby piece of steel, and began etching the design of a dragon, "this," he began, "will be our symbol," abruptly, he placed the headband back on his forehead, looking on as the rest mimicked him. By the time Sasori came out of his workshop, the other eight Akatsuki members could be seen wearing new head bands with a different dragon sketched onto each plate; in response, he walked over and did the same .

It was shortly after this meeting that they shared this new symbol with the rest of the survivors. Surprisingly it didn't meet much resistance. In another year a new large class of academy students would receive their education. And in another five years they would have the first batch of new Genin.

- One week later. -

It was a clear day, filled with white clouds, when suddenly the calm was destroyed by the roar of engines as the newly dubbed Oniryukage took off on its first test flight. Sitting in the pilots chair was an insane Naruto as he pulled off stunning twists and loops that would tear any Al'kesh to pieces. Despite being made from parts of cannibalized Goa'uld gliders and Al'kesh, the Oniryukage's systems were far superior even to a Ha'tak.

While to any normal organization this would be utterly impossible, the genetic memories supplied by Naruto's former parasite, combined with the sheer thousands of clones capable of being made by him, and the minds of nine technological genii, the systems on the Oniryukage were massively upgraded. Unfortunately, while the weapons and systems were upgraded prodigiously, the ship itself was still tiny in comparison. Despite this rather large setback, the Akatsuki members were still pleased that they had managed such a thing.

When you considered everything, the stakes had just gone up. No longer were they stuck on the ground. Now they could take the fight to the enemy in space as well. Their new goal was to capture a capital class Ha'tak so that too could be taken apart for study. Finding new allies was important too of course.

The planet they had chosen had already changed because of the presence of the chakra wielder. New bloodline users would be born who would become powerful warriors on their own. It would take but eventually they would restore their numbers and begin colonizing other planets as well. They wouldn't be known as a mere nation any more but as the Elemental Federation.

X

The Council Of Nine: (C.O.N) The council of nine are essentially the most powerful and respected members of the survivors. They represent the government. Each person has a number that tells them how strong they are. Nine is the strongest (Naruto) and one is the weakest (Anko) Despite this each is still very powerful though and no member of the council of nine should be underestimated.

**One:** Anko

**Two:** Hinata

**Three:** Sakura

**Four:** Sasori

**Five:** Konan

**Six:** Itachi

**Seven:** Pein

**Eight:** Madara

**Nine:** Naruto

The only original host besides Naruto is Gaara. And he is only alive because the elder sacrificed herself to revive him after he died. It is true that Gaara isn't a part of the council of nine (C.O.N) but that is only because he is the leader of the military police. He takes care of internal security and answers only to the council of nine.

Naruto seals: A seal that houses a dozen clones of Naruto and can be activated by Pain.

Sensor seal: A seal designed by Pain that allows him to know who enters the tunnel system, where and their state of emotions.

Control seal: Similar to the sensor seal but it allows Pein to activate or deactivate traps and Naruto seals where needed.

(C.O.N): Council of nine.

**Chapter 4:**

**A stone is thrown into the pond...**

_Five years have passed and the sixth is only just beginning. The survivors of the elemental nations have slowly been getting back on their feet. The civilians have been encouraged to have children while the shinobi were scouting other planets for children that had a potential to wield chakra. The few surviving Hyuuga members and the few chakra scouts were especially valuable. There were only a few students at the present who were being taught through a apprentice system because there weren't enough students to built an 'academy'._

_To prevent another massacre the shinobi scattered themselves into units and kept into contact through summons. The reason for being scattered was two fold. The first reason was for their own advantage. They would scout worlds and find healthy children that were either orphans or had some sort of basic ninja training. The second reason was to find the Goa'uld that was responsible for invading their planet and to find and free whoever survived._

_That was the odd thing. In five years time they had dozens of operatives spread across dozens of planets. These were the 'real' deal. Naruto had then created a hundred Kage Bunshin that entered the gate where a few would split off and then engage another planet. This repeated enough times so that they would reach the most planets possible. It was thanks to their meditation and nature chakra that it was hard to destroy them. It was risky business because too much nature chakra could still turn Naruto into a toad._

_The mere presence of the ninja changed the way things would have gone though. When the people of Inobihs met the people of Pangaran they were asked for their aid. The people of Pangaran were a people of tradition though and wanted to speak to their leader, not to a council._

X

_New council chamber_

"I think it's long since time that we decide on this issue." Sakura said immediately as soon as everyone was settled. "We all know that when it comes to raw power, Naruto, Madara, Pein and itachi are our very strongest."

"I have no interest in becoming a leader." Itachi said immediately. "I would rather follow."

"I too have no more interest in leading." Pein agreed quietly.

"I think you should become our leader Madara." Naruto said after a few moments. "While it's been my dream to become Hokage that obviously is not possible. You have much more experience then I have."

It was obvious that it had taken Naruto a lot to say this. Madara was shaking his head though. "I'm not leader material Naruto-kun." Madara countered calmly. "It was you that got me out of my... Brief moment of insanity. I have to refuse. You will be our leader. Our Kage." Madara said with a nod. Then he stood up and made a few seals. The table which had been round for a long time changed into a more oval form with Naruto at the 'head'

'Kage-sama.' Madara bowed.

The rest of the (C.O.N) looked at each other and stood as one. Each smirking widely.

'Kage-sama' the rest of the (C.O.N) agreed.

"Right then." Hinata continued cheerfully. "This means we can now consider Naruto-sama our leader."

"Naruto is our leader." Anko muttered. "God help us all."

'Hey!' Naruto protested. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." Anko said quickly. "Never mind what I just said." Anko added. Naruto frowned but let it go.

"I'll need your help when it comes to talking to another leader." He said finally. "You all know that I'm not the most formal guy and that I tend to give people nicknames that depend on how much I like them." He reminded them.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun." Hinata said after a moment. "I was taught since I was still in diapers how to handle political situations. Just follow my lead and you'll be okay."

'Right.' Naruto muttered. "So what exactly is the situation again?"

"I'll handle that." Sakura offered. She knew that Naruto tended to forget things when he was nervous.

"They call themselves the Pangarans and are highly advanced by our standards. Compared to the Goa'uld they are less advanced though. They aren't coming even close to star ships but they do have a large industrial base. They have projectile weapons they refer to as 'pistols' that their officers carry to machine guns which their specialists' carry." Sakura paused to let that sink in.

"According to the report our team submitted these weapons aren't to be underestimated. The projectiles themselves are highly lethal and are impossible to block or deflect by kunai. They have something we want though. Their children according to Neji-kun have all very high potential. They said that if we dispatched enough medical personnel to heal as many people as possible and to help them design an antidote that we can have all the volunteers we want."

"How many medics do we have exactly?" Naruto asked curiously. It hadn't occurred to him to ask that before.

"With apprentices included we have roughly one hundred medics capable of using chakra to heal our wounds. Of those hundred medics forty are apprentices of various levels. I'm not counting those so let's assume we have sixty available personnel. Anyway, of those sixty thirty are on constant missions to our various cells with an additional ten being stationed on certain locations permanently. That leaves twenty medics. Of those twenty medics ten are stationed here for emergencies which leaves ten people that we could possibly miss." Sakura finished. She wasn't about to say that she had six students that had very high potential.

"Can we really miss those people should we send them out? Especially on a semi-permanent basis?"

"Honestly? No." Sakura answered promptly. " Even with the twenty medics on base currently we are barely keeping up with the injured that are coming in."

"And how many would we need to send in order to get the recruits?" Naruto asked after a moment. Naruto didn't see it but the rest of the council of nine were watching and listening with open mouths. They had never seen Naruto as serious he was now. Maybe he wasn't such a bad leader after all?

Sakura winced. "Twenty people minimum." She admitted. "These people are on a drug that makes them immune to anything... Assuming they keep taking the drug. Once they stop taking it they get sick and die with no exceptions."

Naruto grimaced at the thought. "How long does it take to treat a single person?"

"A month." Sakura admitted.

"A MONTH?" Naruto repeated. "Then it's GOT to be serious." He muttered.

"Advice?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"I read the report and we could really use those recruits." Konan offered. "But for us to get the absolute minimum of twenty medics we would need to recall some of the medics that accompany the teams. It has been proven time and time again that they saved the lives of dozens of people. They made us a lot of allies. We can also recall a few people of permanent units. Or recall the unit altogether. That would free up a few people at least."

"How much skill is needed for it to be treated and how long would it take to get them to that skill level?" Naruto asked after a moment.

Sakura had been Naruto's team mate long enough to be able to guess what he wanted. She frowned but didn't answer immediately. "It isn't so much a 'do this' and it is cured kind of thing. The medic would need to understand biology and what the problem is and adjust the treatment accordingly. No patient is the same which increases the difficulty accordingly. But if I wanted to train people solely for that goal... I would say roughly three months depending on the knowledge and chakra control of the student."

"Al right then." Naruto nodded. "This is what is going to happen. "You and I are going to be reviewing every chakra control exercise we have available. Then I'm going to spam clones to get my control as good as it can possibly be in a month time."

With the help of his clones that might as well be decades instead. Considering that each clone returned its experience back to the user.

"While I'm doing that you are going to teach me what I need to know. I will create sixty clones after the month is up which will begin treatment on the planet of our ally. In the mean time I want you to relocate ten of our people to be stationed there for a month."

"Should I not have the chakra control required-"

"Naruto wait a moment." Sakura interrupted him. "You might not be able to get the control you need but that doesn't mean the same for your clones. Your clones don't come even close when it comes to chakra reserves correct?"

Naruto shook his head.

"That means if your clones practice enough then they can have the chakra control they need. Think about it." Sakura added with growing excitement. "This way we'll have a source of unlimited medics as long Naruto is around!"

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Sasori asked calmly.

"We send the ten medics we have on reserve." Naruto answered calmly. "I will see if I can create clones with low chakra reserves who can then go into sage mode to boost their chakra reserves when needed."

"Wait, isn't that risky?" Konan asked immediately. "I thought you couldn't come into contact with nature chakra or risk turning to stone or turning into a toad whichever comes first."

"Almost right." Naruto agreed. "Taking nature chakra into myself boosts my chakra reserves naturally. If I don't use it up and go back 'out' of sage mode that extra chakra isn't going anywhere. The nature chakra will convert itself into normal regular human chakra after some time. My clones could ten work into two shifts of thirty medic each. Should one be destroyed they can make others when needed."

"In the mean time I want to have as many volunteers for learning the absolute minimum in becoming a medic. Even if they can only heal scratches and bruises. In addition I want you guys to figure out which medics we can recall or what units we can recall entirely. I don't want my clones to operate without an experienced medic directing them. They are based of my personality so they won't be doing harm on purpose but... They aren't as... Mature as the real me..."

Naruto shook his head. "Darn that sounded awkward."

"Anyway you guys know what to do. Dismissed!"

Everyone began to leave except Sakura. "How could you shove this position on me Sakura?" Naruto asked into the silence. "I don't really care but a warning would have been nice."

"You are the strongest Naruto." Sakura pointed out. "It always has been your dream to become Hokage-"

'Exactly!' Naruto shouted. "I wanted to become HOkage and not just Kage. I hate the situation where we are in. I hate those fucking Goa'uld and I hate that we are barely making progress!" Naruto ranted angrily. His anger drained rather quickly though when he realized just what he had said.

"I'm sorry Sakura. You didn't deserve me shouting at you the way I did." Naruto apologized.

"Don't be." She dismissed. "You have been keeping that anger locked up and we all wanted you to vent. Its partially why I nominated you for a leader. We all know how much the position of Hokage meant to you. The thought of become just a 'Kage' without an element that refers to a country..."

"What if I had snapped Sakura?" Naruto asked with a touch of anger. "You are right. I am locking up all the anger I feel. But that's because I'm terrified what will happen if I release all of my rage. I'm terrified I'll end up like Orochimaru or... I'm scared I'll end up obsessed with revenge like Sasuke." Naruto admitted finally.

"So that's what's been eating at you." Sakura realized. "Naruto, you are an idiot." She muttered. It didn't hold the sting it used to compared to her younger years.

"Have you forgotten that you and Kurama are no longer fighting? That he will help you remain in control. Even if he were still 'Kyuubi' we still have Madara-sama and then there are Itachi-kun and Pein-sama. All three together would be enough to snap you out of it."

"You don't get it Sakura." Naruto said quietly. "I have never felt as much rage and anger before in my life. I could barely stop myself from killing that Tok'ra character even after they proved different from the Goa'uld."

"Oh we all had to restrain our selves." Sakura assured. "What? You thought that it was easy for us? To belief their claim so easily? Don't be absurd Naruto-kun."

"Huh?

"You should talk with Ino, Naruto-kun." Sakura advised. "She knows the mind and can help you." She told him.

"I'll think about it. I promise and you know me."

"You never break your promises." Sakura agreed. _"Except if your promise is no longer possible. Eh Sasuke-kun?"_ She asked in her thoughts.

X

It went just like predicted. Thanks to the massive use of Kage Bunshin, Naruto's clone gained the control and knowledge to be able to treat the drug and while the real Naruto himself had the knowledge but would never have the control required to do it himself he was able to teach the majority over the next few months.

The Pangarans were extremely grateful and kept their end of the bargain. Shinobi recruiters went to talk to various schools on their world. The result was that recruitment increased by a staggering two hundred and fifty percent. The only problem was that only children could be taught how to manipulate their chakra. It was in their younger years that their chakra reserves increased really quickly. Naruto's clones were sent to work with the brightest and smartest people of the Pangaran world to share what knowledge they had.

Where before the Samurai had represented the forces of their Daimyo it appeared that the soldiers of Pangaran were taking that spot.

Naruto didn't want to rely on his clones all the time though.

X

"We can't continue to rely on my clones. It's a good solution at this time because it is the only solution we have." Naruto announced in another council meeting. "I want all of you to ask around for recruits or older shinobi that have sufficient chakra control to act as a medic until we have trained enough specialized personnel. Once their training is complete they will be transferred to our allies planet to be taught by my clones for the same amount of time it took for them to be trained here. By the time that time has passed a new group should be trained here and so the two groups can be switched around." Naruto explained calmly.

"If we can repeat that three or four times we should have more then enough personnel to go around."

"That won't be easy you know." Sakura pointed out. "It is not easy to be trained as a medic. I took nearly three years to become what Tsunade-sama referred as 'acceptable' and I had exceptional good chakra control."

Naruto shrugged. "Then it will take three years. My clones could be stationed there permanently. I simply don't like to rely on them because they can easily be destroyed."

council of nine:

Anko, Hinata, Sakura, Sasori, Konan, Itachi, Pein, Madara and Naruto.

First ally:

Pangarans (the people)

Pangaran (the planet)

The Tau'ri.

People that are rumoured to be exceptionally advanced and are stirring up a lot of trouble.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The stone sinks into the water and causes ripples all across the pond changing future and past forever.**_

Kingdark: Enjoy the final part of the first chapter. A massive amount of words (for me) just for you! Take note that I'm taking my own liberty with the Pangaran people. There isn't too much information so I can pretty much do as I please.

X

Just like Sakura had predicted, the training of the new medics was going slowly. Naruto's clones had _just_ enough chakra control to be acceptable. Still, with the help of the clones they were able to combat the result of the drug and slowly get people get used in not taking it. Every drug addict that got rid of it freed up more drugs for other people. It was a very slow process but ever so slowly fewer people needed the drug which resulted in more of it being available. This made it so that fewer people died and they weren't so desperate any more for a cure.

The government of Pangaran was so happy that they could continue to exist that they offered the full industrial might of their planet to the shinobi.

X  
Council of nine chamber

"So they offered us the full might of their industry. So what?" Anko demanded harshly. "We don't need their help. "We have done just fine on our own!"

"Anko..." Hinata said quietly. "Don't let your anger blind you like this. Those fools are offering us something very valuable. Right now we are unable to make a spaceship of our own. We do not have the technology or the means to do so."

"I know that already!" Anko interrupted her. "Why should we risk being betrayed by them? We all know what lies those parasites tell to get people to do what they want them to do!"

The other members of the council of nine just watched and listened. Anko and Hinata were both highly respected. Anko because she was their only specialist when it came to psychological warfare and torture. Hinata on the other hand was one of the only survivors of the Hyuuga clan and considered royalty for what she could do.

"And that is the heart of your problem." Hinata said with a calm smile that was actually really creepy. Hinata was only barely keeping her sanity. There were only two people that could keep her in check. Anko because of her... speciality and Naruto because he would spend the night doing the ancient dance males and females had been doing since the beginning of time. The only reason she wasn't pregnant already -a dozen times over- was because of her extreme chakra control and Sakura. None of them could afford to have a child at this time.

"We are all scared of being betrayed again now that we have built something up. We have a ship in space that's protecting our planet and our home is deep enough that not even heavy orbital bombardment could flush us out." Hinata said calmly.

"Thanks to the stargate we stand a very good chance in escaping should we ever be discovered. However, the more allies we have the more difficult it will be to get rid of us. Naruto-kun has recently send many clones through the gate to teach their children. He will make sure that they are taught to be loyal to us. To hate the Goa'uld above all else and to obey the orders of the chain in command." Another pause.

"Now, what do you think will happen if we sell our abilities through the stargate network in exchange for information, technology or favours?"

It didn't take long for Anko to figure it out. "We'll get access to many spies and information!" She answered once she realized what the answer was.

"Exactly!" Hinata agreed. "So it should be fairly obvious what our answer should be now shouldn't it?"

Of course it wasn't that easy. You could train and teach anyone to obey the chain of command. But to teach immediate obedience after receiving your orders required something akin to Danzo's root puppets. The Pangaran people didn't realize it but their government was already infiltrated with several ninja. They were still mostly low key but they would slowly climb the political ladder. For now their orders were to gather information and make allies. Either genuine or through blackmail.

Naruto had long since realized the world wasn't black or white. Nothing was ever so easy.

X

I haven't gotten it figured out where to go from here. Since Naruto is the leader he can't exactly go through the gate itself. He's in general Hammond's position as well as the President position at the same time. He's too important to loose at this point. This means I either have to create new characters (which wouldn't make it Naruto any more) or I'll have to figure out a way to get Naruto back into the action.

I can either do that when he visits their ally and something goes wrong and he exits on a planet where he meets SG-1. Of course that means I'll have to figure out _when _this happens in the stargate timeline.

Decisions... Decisions...

First ally:

Pangarans (the people)

Pangaran I or Pangaran prime (the planet)

council of nine:

Anko, Hinata, Sakura, Sasori, Konan, Itachi, Pein, Madara and Naruto.


End file.
